The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Banding tools are used to secure articles in a bundle, or to bind packages. After a band is tightened, the band is held in position by a metal seal that is crimped on the band. The band or strap material is typically metal or plastic. While metallic strapping has been used for banding all kinds of packages for a number of years, only recently has interest been shown in wide—more than ¾″ (19 mm)—and thick—more than 3/64″ (1.2 mm)—extruded non-metallic strapping. These straps that are more than ¾″ (19 mm) wide and more than 3/64″ (1.2 mm) thick have a very high tensile strength and resist dimensional change when placed around an object and tensioned.
Crimping of a metal seal on straps that are more than ¾″ (19 mm) wide and more than 3/64″ (1.2 mm) thick requires a substantial amount of force, and the current specification recognizes that it is highly desirable to reduce the amount of force necessary to crimp straps, thereby easing the effort necessary to operate the banding tool.
Some prior art devices may employ a two phase operation with one idle stroke and one working stroke that completes crimping action with an inward movement of the handles. There are also prior art two stroke operation devices that close the seal on both outward and inward crimping strokes but all rows of jaws are simultaneously involved in closing the seal and require energy for actuation. The prior art devices also have an action such that the operator can remove the tool from the strap even if the sealing action has not been completed so that there is a possibility that the incomplete seal may be weaker than specified or be otherwise imperfect.